Time Travelling to Olympus : Reading House of Hades
by TheGoldenScribe
Summary: Time distorted heroes, beguiled man-haters, meaningless clichés, mordacious monologues, 4th-wall breaking, poor grammar and preposterous primordials: this is the Time Travel pastiche you've all been waiting for ! Reading the House of Hades, with a world gone different. Rewritten to avoid being booted from the site ! Minor Pertemis.
1. An Olympus Party And Kidnapping?

**Hello, guys. This is my first fan fiction, so please don't expect a lot from me. Those people who would happily ask me to delete my work, well, try writing something yourself and then be asked to delete it. BTW, I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus, if I did; I would not be eating small Oreo biscuits beside a 12 year old computer placed in my room.**

Apollo : Hey ! Oreo biscuits are good !

**Hermes : Yes, really good for both travellers as well as thieves. I remember a time when we looted a whole store of Oreos and Blueberry Candy Canes. It was like being on Olympus . . .**

Hera : You live on Olympus, you idiot !

**Everybody : Shut up Hera ! **

**( Hera frowns and sits in a corner )**

**Travis : Even we were about to do so, dad, but Percy became a spoilsport and forbade us from emptying a candy store . . .**

**Conner : That too, when time had been paused and everyone was asleep during the Titan War.**

**Demeter : Candy is good, but you should eat more cereal.**

**At Olympus. It was August 1, 2014, feast of Spes, sacred to Juno. All the gods were celebrating their victory against Gaea, and despite Juno requesting, had stayed in their Greek forms. The happiest of them due to this was, of course, Athena. **

Apollo, as usual, was flirting with a few tree dryads. Poseidon was arguing with Zeus, Artemis was talking with Thalia about those who could be taken in as potential Hunters. Travis and Conner were trying to steal from, ironically, their father, who was pick-pocketing Dionysus's wallet from Chris's backpack.

Demeter was telling Dionysus how good cereal tastes when mixed with raisin and grapes. Hecate was trying to cure Gale's intestinal problems. Ms O'Leary was playing with Hecuba, Queen of Troy. Cyclops was talking to Ella. Ares and Coach Hedge were arguing as to who was better, Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee.

Lord Hades was raising dead heroes, calling them from Elysium. All Argonauts had been called, including the Boreads. Khione was being reprimanded, along with many others who had sided with Gaea.

Perseus was talking with Percy ( Jackson ), Annabeth was showing her plans of redesigning to her mother, Zephyros was telling Nico how to come out, and Jason was exchanging notes about his journey with Jason (Grace). Argus was taking a tour of Argo 2 with Leo and Hephaestus. Hazel and Frank were having a walk, Octavian was being shouted at by Reyna. Rachel, the first pure mortal on Olympus, was asking Calypso about Ogygia and sharing thoughts about the modern world. Grover was eating enchiladas and golden Drachmas. Iris was making giant rainbows. Dakota and Gwen were drinking cool aid, and flirting together. Katie (Gardner) was growing plants and Hestia was scolding Hera for sulking.

Minor gods were dancing, eating, etc or watching Hephaestus prime along with Argonauts. Nyx was praising Percy and Annabeth to Hemera and Aether. Heracles was being beaten to a pulp by Perseus, the original Jason, Percy and Jason who were bored with no enemies to kill. Aphrodite was giving a makeover to the Demigods and Gods who asked for it. Hylla and Bellona was listening to Ares and Coach Hedge's fight, being the only pure roman goddess invited. Echo, also invited, was teaching Narcissus how to dance.

Just then, Zeus stopped shouting. He ordered everybody to listen, and said : " Today, I propose a toast to those demigods who . . . ( A slice of toast made of whole cereal and a glass of pure wine appeared in the hands of each person present ) . . . Destroyed Dirt Fa . . . I mean Gaea and their allies. As a reward, ( Leo suddenly appeared, along with Hazel and Frank ) I grant each of you immortality as a god ! Also, you can ask for one more wish. This boy here ( pointing to Leo ) has asked for Calypso's freedom, allowing her to leave and return to Ogygia whenever she wants. Also, no other hero except the one she wants can enter there. What will be yours ? "

Zeus started announcing names of heroes to come forward. " Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, is now God of Hurricanes and God of Power, Along with domains of Loyalty, Mercy ( " It was long overdue . . . " ) and Heroes ! (Applauses so gigantic followed that mortals below could hear it. Sally, who was given the privilege of Hephaestus TV cried watching this) ! Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena is now Goddess of Celestial Knowledge and Redesigning, as well as Patron of Architects ! Jason Grace, Son of . . . Me ( ? ) is now Roman God of Flight and Tornadoes ! Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus is now God of Mechanics . . . Frank Zhang, son of Are . . . sorry, Mars (all gods except for Apollo and Aphrodite stifled a headache) is now Roman God of Shape shifting ( " Seriously Father ? Is your imagination that bad ? ") and War Tactics ! Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto (Bigger Headache) is now Roman and Amazonian Goddess of Precious Stones (Hylla clapped the loudest) ! Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite is now Goddess of Charming ( " If you are to be a goddess, you will need better clothes, dear. " ) ! As Thalia Grace, my daughter, has no intention of leaving Hunters of Artemis, I proclaim her forever immortal, and a Goddess of Ageless Life. To Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, I grant the title God of Shadows. To Rachel, mortal Oracle of Delphi, I make, the first time ever to a pure mortal, Goddess of Great Prophecies! "

Just then, a nice little bang hit the floor. In the place where 7 demigods should have been, stood a letter . . .


	2. Ten Seconds For A War With Time

**I was not quite expecting a review on the first day, though thanks Hunter10600. If you are talking about Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, Frazel, etc. I whole heartedly ship Percabeth and Caleo, as well as Tratie, though I haven't got much to comment on Jasper or Frazel, being Neutral here.**

**And yes, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Calypso would have got free after The Last Olympian.**

**Annabeth : Hey ! Do you even realise what that means ? She would have come for Percy, as she had not met Leo at that time.**

**Percy : Do you really think I'm that unfaithful ? I have never felt more hurt in my life.**

**Leo : Says the boy who has experienced a hit from the sickle of Kronos, the poison glade of Akhlys and at least a 1000 curses. By the way, where are we ?**

**Narcissus : We, I love me, don't I ?**

**Echo : No, you don't, you fool. Do you want Nemesis to curse you, AGAIN ?**

**Everybody : You fool ! You don't have the right of independent speech !**

**Echo : Oops ! (Gulps) Independent Speech . . . (saying this regretfully)**

" I didn't do something ! I swear I didn't " said both Apollo and Hermes.

" But we didn't accuse you . . . YET " said Hera in a really menacing tone !

" There is a note too ! " said Hestia, hopping from her hearth and picking it up.

Suddenly, her eyes started blazing, looking were determined. " Pick up your weapons, pineapple missiles and blue hairbrushes. We are launching a war on the Fates and Chronos. " ( Apollo and Hermes sang : Na Na Da-Da, Na Na. Na Na, Na Da )

" Kronos ? ( Gulp ) He is back ? Gods, ready your weapons. Rachel, as you have been made a goddess, your Blue Hair Brush shall become stronger. Calypso . . . ( ? ) " " Even if it's my father I'm supposed to fight, I don't care, Zeus. In the past few weeks, I've learned how little family means. ( *Cough * *Cough * by Hera ) Especially a family that hardly even cared whether I was alive or not. " " Umm . . .You are immortal, are you not ? " "That is not what I meant ! "

" Stop wasting time arguing. As we are to fight the Fates, we will need to do our best. Madame Nyx, ( Nyx had personally requested to come, and not even the whole of Olympus had the courage to refuse. Aether had materialized from the air of Mt. Olympus, taking Hemera along, as both were invited. ) could you do the courtesy of handling you children, being the strongest of our lot ? Bellona, take the demigod army. Hylla, take the Amazonians. Athena, devise plans of Attacking ( " I have formed 94 base plans and 18904 backup ones " ). Ares, you shall curse the weapons ( " Kill the enemies ! " ). Apollo, get a lock on them while riding your chariot ( " I will search for a gathering of unusual monsters ). Hermes, ask nearby travellers for info ( I am on it ). Poseidon, ask the water spirits if they have sensed any high power pinpointed on an island. If you find any backups, feel free to sink the ships and kill those people ( Sure, sister ). Zeus, do the same with Venti, and DON'T waste time flirting with them. Demeter, the tree Dryads are your job. Dionysus, as soon as we find them, you shall force the minions of Chronos to go insane. Grover and Hedge, alert the satyrs. Aphrodite, charm speak all of them to let us destroy them. " Planned Hestia.

" I have a small question though. Kronos was completely annihilated in the previous war, wasn't he ? He couldn't even possess a small life form like an ant after that. Plus, after the seven defeated Gaea, which titan lord, who couldn't even defeat Percy when he was a mortal, will be able to restrain all the seven? " Athena questioned the rest.

Just as Hestia was about to answer, a golden form appeared. When the light faded, an old man with a long beard and 3 heads, one of a boar, one of a human like being, and another of a lion appeared. " Not Kronos, child. I, Chronos, as in Time, the primordial. And Hestia, did you bother to read the whole note ? "

Sheepishly, Hestia shook her head. " I became so agitated seeing the part : ' We have taken the seven and might require taking some more . . . ' that I only read the name of the sender of the note and closed it, not allowing it to reveal it's whole message.

" Not that big a problem. I have often been confused with that certain Titan since centuries. By the Way . . . " " It's BTW " Apollo remarked. " . . . Athena, could you do the honour of reading the whole message ? " Chronos requested.

" As you wish, Lord Chronos.

_Dear Olympians, Gods, and mother._

_We have taken the seven and might require taking some more demigods for the purpose of reading about Perseus and Annabeth's fall into Tartarus to brace their past selves of what they might encounter later on. __Through Chronos' s permission, we have sent them back in time._

_Though their past selves as well as your's shall forget the specific events till they have passed, but be vary of certain things and gain premonitions of the correct steps in fatal positions._

_Thank You.  
The Fates. _

And it's over. " claimed Athena.

" As the Fates explained, we have required to take the seven. They will soon be back, in about ten seconds or so. "

Just as he disappeared, Hazel stumbled back. " Well. That was pretty quick. "


	3. Summoning Chaos

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, neither do I own the Heroes of Olympus, as I have said before. To inform you in advance, I have splashed in Pertemis - One Sided ( via Artemis ) so please do not kill me. And no, the seven have not returned from reading the book, but instead are simply here to ask for wishes.**

**Aphrodite : Aha ! So it is true ! Artemis, you know what that means, don't you ?**

**Artemis : You now have new things to blackmail me with, as I won't stoop so low as to revealing your crush on . . .**

**Aphrodite ( Placing a hand on Artemis' mouth ) : Yes, Yes . . . now,**

**shush . . . ( Trying charm speaking )**

* * *

**On Olympus  
**  
**Apollo's 2nd Person**

Apollo was very good at timing and perfecting temporal calculation of various things. These included the time it took for an arrow to hit a target when shot from different elevations, and predicting where it would be when the arrow reached line of contact. He was, after all, the god of predictions. But this time, he was neither able to predict the next move of the Fates, nor was he able to believe ten seconds had passed. Thus, the first thing coming from his mouth turned out to be " Well. That was quick. " when the demigod . . . god named Hazel appeared, along with tons of diamonds, before he could stop himself from displaying his surprise. He didn't know why, but he got a suddenly intense wish of looking at his sister.

Artemis, who was an expert in hiding her emotions, seemed very distressed currently. Apollo briefly wondered why. Just after Hazel seemed to regain her balance, another figure made of pure light appeared that converted into Annabeth. On Artemis' face was an expression of intense loathing, which Apollo had never imagined would appear on his sister's face in regard to another female. She quickly seemed to wipe it out, probably noticing that Apollo had seen her, which again changed to immense worry. Just then, another spectacle took place. A ball of white hot flames burst open, and a bit scrawny boy appeared with curly hair and smoked clothes. To lighten Artemis' mood, Apollo commented " Now that is an entry . . . Father, you should learn something from him. "

Though she still looked a bit worried and kept trying to convince herself about something happening, this lightened her mood a bit. Though all gods were bit worried, none of them were displaying the fear as profoundly as Artemis. Exactly when Apollo turned to look at the other gods, a big wave of water swept over and splashed near the hearth of Hestia, converting into a spluttering Percy, to whom Annabeth rushed over upon, asking if he was fine, while Hestia dried him. " Thank you Lady Hestia. " he said, before falling, seeming highly tired and muttering about a pack of time-trapped quantum snakes. Weirdly, Artemis seemed to have a jealous as well as a relieved expression in her eyes. Despite Apollo's childishness, he was indeed the 2nd smartest god, with only Athena being wiser. Thus, it was no big deal for him to figure out what was going on in his sister's brain, or heart.

**Artemis' 2nd Person**

When Percy had still not appeared despite his dear little mortal girl friend appearing, she had become really agitated. She admitted that she was a bit jealous of Annabeth, but she couldn't even do anything about it. After all, she was the goddess of Maidenhood ( along with child birth, animals. the hunt, the moon deity and a few more things ) and patron of maidens, restricting her from having such emotions, and despite Perseus being the first person to have existed after Orion who made her feel in such a way, she was forced to control herself, attempting to convince her mind that he was just a distraction. Plus, he would never betray or cheat Annabeth, making all her attempts to gain him futile.

Yet, she couldn't hold her relief when Percy appeared, and restrained her wish to rush to him and hug him tightly. He seemed tired and worn out, like he had just fought a war against a thousand monsters or so. She took a glance at him, her sharp eyes noticing the marks of poison that made his now-golden blood gain traces of purple and fang wounds, being healed one by one only due to immortality and being in contact with water. His shirt was torn by what seemed to be slashes, and some part of his hands being scorched by burns. One word formed up in her mind. Basilisks, she whispered. That was what had attacked him. Now, where would you find so many basilisks except on the head of a certain giant that was stored in a loop of time formed as a cage by the gods ? " Di Immortals " she cursed. So that was what had taken place.

It was a wonder he had managed to come across. She informed Apollo telepathically of what had happened, and asked him to check if Perseus still had any poison left in his system. He educated her that Percy had, by himself, extracted all the poison, using the benefit of it containing water. He also told her one more thing. The job for which they had gone back in time was not completed. She noticed Calypso giving Leo fireproof clothes and Hazel causing everyone's swords ( and her, Apollo's and Thalia's arrows along with the latter's chains ) to shake with anxiety.

Next, appeared an elephant, which became a dragon, morphing in to . . . a prairie dog ( ? ) that in the end became Frank. He looked around, hugged Hazel, causing the swords to stop shaking, and started a murmured conversation with Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso, Apollo and Hermes attempting at eavesdropping the trio and Calypso while Apollo healed Percy, or at least pretended to.

Suddenly, two people materialized, filling the room with a smell of ozone and blueberry muffins, pizza and pineapples.

One of them had his hands sparkling with electricity, and the other had a . . . cornucopia ( ? ) and a dagger in each hand. A sword hung on her side. Jason and Piper. They rushed to Percy, Piper attempting to charm speak him awake, Jason trying to use his hands as electricity pads for Cardiovascular Pulmonary Resuscitation, or CPR, the mortals' method. Thalia and Aphrodite followed suit, Thalia giving a CPR, and Aphrodite charm speaking him awake. Though personally, Artemis suspected that Aphrodite was also sending different messages telepathically.

Artemis felt instantly jealous, but remembered that Percy was, by developing this ability, immune to charm speak. She smirked, but mentally slapped herself. She was the strictest of maiden goddesses. Ok, 2nd strictest. Still, Hestia let males near her. Hestia did not turn them into hares and hunt them, where as she did, but ironically, she, Artemis, had fallen for the two males ( not counting her kid brother ) allowed near her. Only later had she understood how beneficial Orion's death was, and how stupid and foolish her decision to place him in the sky along the stars. She had placed a pit scorpion at the same location for a similar reason.

But returning to the main point, how could she even dare to think such thoughts! Just then Apollo called her.  
**  
Percy 2nd Person**

The last thing Percy remembered before quite unwillingly going off to a weird destination that had purple walls, swirling again and again from here to there was Zeus raising his Master Bolt, Poseidon his Trident, Dionysus his Thyrsus, Ares his double edged sword, Hera raising a . . . garland ( ? ), Athena raising a staff with the head of an owl, Aphrodite raising a turtle dove, Hermes his Caduceus, Demeter what suspiciously looked like a Grain Stand, Apollo and Artemis both raising their respective bows, Hestia holding a bowl and Hades raising his Helm of Darkness. All of them, except for Apollo and Artemis, the twins of Leto, shot light from the object they were holding onto the seven. When Percy's name was taken, he saw a rainbow hitting him, and felt two arrows, one on his head and the other on his heart, that his body absorbed.

He felt extremely tired first, then very rejuvenated, as he was pronounced " God of Hurricanes and Sea God of Power, while he heard an applause so large he needed to steady himself, many hoots, a look of admiration on his father's and Hestia's face, with even Dionysus clapping, while Apollo and Hermes were jumping up and down, and Ares had a hungry look on his face, as if pleased with the idea that no matter how many times he may kill Percy, Percy would still be alive for more. Even Zeus and Hera, his least favourite goddess was having a look of pride. The thing that surprised him the most was when he got a very rare smile from Artemis, resulting in him believing that the light was playing tricks on his eyes.

And then, he was gone. Gone so fast, that a copy was still left of him, lasting for quite some time till all the seven had been proclaimed gods, along with Nico and Rachel, Reyna being the only one left out.

When his vision cleared, he was standing in a seemingly small place with the room seeming spherical. The walls were going round and round in such a way that it felt hypnotising. Along with him, the other six from the prophecy were also there. They started discussing what had happened to them, and it seemed that everyone had encountered similar fates. Annabeth started off her Athena based lecture as to how the could probably escape and what she thought of this place, if it was a cage. She suggested Percy to shoot a blast of hardened water, which kept going on and on, shredding Annabeth's theory to pieces, causing her to wail in sorrow. Percy was about to send another shot of hardened water in the form and shape of a small discus, simply to see how long this path goes for when a form shimmered from the surroundings, and converted into an old man with a very long beard that would have put even Ourae to shame. His head kept changing form between a Boar, Lion and a human, but Percy did not find this odd, as all the primordials they had met had weird faces. For instance, Tartarus had a vacuum cleaner, Gaea had a sand pile, and Nyx had darkness woven in it. Judging from this man's aura or power release, he had the same amount of, or maybe more power than Tartarus, and thus he had to be a primordial. If he wanted, the seven would have already been dead, but the man chose not to attack. Instead, he introduced himself, after telling the rest that he already knew them.

He walked around them, and made a certain gesture by his hand.

Percy experienced a certain feeling that he had only felt while fighting a certain enemy. But that was not possible. He was dead, was he not ?

" Actually child, I am not the titan lord, but the Protogenoi of Time. You could call me by many names, including Father Time, but my real name is Chronos, the one spelled as ' C . . . H . . . R . . . O . . . N . . . O . . . S ' and the reason I am here is because the gods of the past, as well as your younger selves, deserve to know about the hardships of Tartarus, Calypso in your case, Leo, Khione and the dragon Festus for Piper, the Mist for Hazel, Necromancy and Venice for Frank, and usage and handling of the South Wind's spirits for Jason. But before I send you back in time, I need to inform you that despite you reading about all this, you shall forget these memories till you are in a fatal situation, when you will be assisted by small hints as to what to do, what to say, etc. And yes, quickly ask for your wishes to the gods. Percy, make them swear by Chaos. "

Saying this, the man disappeared, along with Hazel, then Annabeth, and Leo. Suddenly, Percy felt a strong tug in his gut, pulling him off to a random place, while travelling at an amazing speed. Immediately, a blast followed. In front of him, lay about a thousand basilisks, Drakons, and god knows what else, obstructing his path. As he rushed through, he swiped, slashed, and blasted at them, till one managed to somehow bite him, motivating others to do the same. He felt a scorching flame hitting him, and a certain thing slashing him. Though he managed to shrug all of them of, and throw away the poison, manipulating it like he had done with Akhlys, a searing pain hit him, and before he new, he was a wave of water and on Olympus, falling near Hestia's Hearth and collapsing.

The next thing he new, Artemis was shooting silver fire at him, Apollo shooting the same in golden, Aphrodite and Piper attempting to charm speak him awake, which was stupid as he was immune to it, the former giving weird, adult rated messages in his mind, and Thalia and Jason shocking him with lightning. He woke awake to a look of relief at the other's faces. Seemingly, Frank had already explained what had happened to the gods.

" Very well then. I swear on the river Sty . . . " started Zeus.

" Actually, I would prefer you swearing by Chaos, if you may. " interrupted Percy, and spoke :

" Se kálesa , megáli̱ archégoni̱ , di̱miourgós to̱n pánto̱n , ti̱n archí̱ kai to télos . Sas kaló̱ , Chaos , o Kýrios to̱n Kyrío̱n , to pró̱to apó ó, ti í̱tan poté. Apánti̱si̱ klí̱si̱ mou , Kýrié mou. **(A/N : I used Google translator, so please do not kill me)** "****

oblivious to the stares and looks of horror he was getting. A figure suddenly appeared, filling the room with high power. It was a young teenage boy, wearing silver and platinum clothes with black outlines.

" Who are you, sir " asked an afraid Zeus.

" Oh. But I am Chaos, of course. The first primordial, Lord of Lords, the greatest Protogenoi to be born. And this, is my call. "


End file.
